Beautiful mistake
by Angelstoxickiss
Summary: Sesshoumaru run’s into some trouble in the form of a temperamental fairy named Tenshi. Mischief and Mayhem will run amuck as the great Taiyoukai is forced to relive his mistake over and over again. Sess/kag
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I make no money from writing this fanfiction.

_:_

_feudal era:_

Deep in the forest far from any known path a fire crackled and popped pushing the cool fall air out of the small camp site. A small little girl lay curled up against her beloved dragon and a tiny servant sat dozing against a fallen tree.

In the shadows of the small groups resting spot sat the stone still figure of the Taiyoukai. His molten eyes constantly swept the surrounding area his aura striking out into the night promising death to any who disturbed there camp.

The threat of Naraku had long since passed, it had nearly been a year since the final battle had taken place. For one fight Sesshoumaru had raised his sword to fight along side his brother, It had been the right decision.

With Naraku so focused on the threat of the Inu youkai brothers the Tajiya and the questionable Houshi kept the swarms of demons easily at bay.

Kagura had shown her true colors and turned on Naraku, In his rage at his minions betrayal the vile hanyou didn't notice the arrow flying directly at his heart. The white holy power shining through that arrow had been enough to make the Taiyoukai cringe, if he did that kind of thing of course.

The arrow hit its mark ripping agonized screams of defeat from Naraku's as his body burned to ash drifting lazily away with the next gust of wind. It was a rather disappointing fight in the demon lords opinion, he hadn't been the one to land the final blow, not to mention the actual fight had lasted less than ten minutes..

It had been simply pathetic, Naraku had been nothing but a crazed lunatic hiding behind the tainted power of that disgraceful jewel.

Although Sesshoumaru had made his leave as soon as Naraku had been vanquished he new the moment the wish had been made. In an instant a brilliant pink light flashed traveling all throughout the lands until it reached the sea's of Japan.

Unsure at first what the Miko's wish had been, the demon lord continued on his way, only to bump into a branch with the very arm he had been missing all those years.

He had been very surprised, his curiosity had peaked slightly, not enough to go back and question the Miko.. But enough for him to lock the question away for another day. As time moved on so did the Taiyoukai and his young ward, and of course his faithful ever annoying retainer Jaken.

The threat of Naraku was gone, but still Sesshoumaru traveled guarding his lands and beyond only returning to the palace of his birth when it was completely unavoidable. The fire crackled pulling the stoic lord momentarily from his thoughts. His eyes slowly drifted to Rin, his Rin.

He would never voice it, and rarely aloud himself to think on the matter, but the tiny ningen girl had some how melted a layer on his iced heart. He assumed he cared for the girl like a father would care for a daughter.

He remembered when shortly after the final battle he had taken Rin to his idiot half brothers village, seeking out the Miko Kagome. The well had closed after the wish was made, locking her into this time for the rest of her days.

Sesshoumaru was no fool, he knew the onna was not of his time, she smelled different, the smell of magic and time itself over lapping with her natural sent of spring. He was surprised when the Miko fearlessly approached him ignoring Inuyasha's sputtered profanities.

Flashback

"

_Sesshoumaru-sama what brings you to Edo?" the young Miko asked a small smile playing at her lips._

The Taiyoukai quirked a brow curiously, she was in the normal Miko garb they all wore, except the colors didn't match. His answer to the unspoken question walked up in the form of the no longer dead priestess Kikyo. It was quite obvious that Kagome did not wish to be confused for her incarnate.

After his long pause Sesshoumaru finally answered the waiting onna.

"_I wish to leave Rin in your care." _he stated simply.

End flashback

Sesshoumaru sighed, obviously that hadn't gone over well, though surprisingly it wasn't the shikon Miko who objected but Rin. She had cried and screamed and begged him not to leave her, repeating over and over again the same question "Did I dishonor you my lord?!"

his mind had been swiftly changed after the broken look settled across his young wards face. He was becoming to soft. A barely auditable sigh escaped his lips as his thoughts traveled back to that damned jewel and the wish that returned his arm.

It must have been a lightly worded wish to return the arm of a once again enemy. But then Sesshoumaru honestly had no urge to harm the Miko or her friends, as long as they stayed out of his way. Inuyasha was another story.

The skyline of the forest began to tint the slightest pink as the sun began its assent into the sky. The demon lord watched Rin begin to wake, as her internal alarm clock began to wake her.

She sat up quietly rubbing her tiny fists gently against her eyes. A brilliant missing tooth grin spread across her face as she stood up and stumbled toward her waiting demon lord.

"Good morning my lord!" the small girl chirped

"Rin" was his only comment, it always surprised him that his one word remarks or answers never bothered the girl. She was beyond obedient.. Most days.

"Did you sleep well Sesshoumaru-sama?" she questioned with knowing eyes.

"Hn" the Taiyoukai rarely slept, and never did so when they traveled, he could go months before his body began to cry out for sleep.

Rin went about with her morning routine, never questioning what she was to do. She quietly added wood to the fire poking at it with a long stick. Standing up she carefully wiped the dirt and soot off of her orange and white checkered kimono. With a frown plastered on her young face she pulled the small binding out f her hair and slowly ran her fingers down her dark chestnut strands. Her small hands gathered the top layer of her hair and pulled it into a lopsided ponytail, her signature hair style.

Bright brown eyes scanned the camp site landing on Jaken, an almost evil smirk tugged at the young child's lips as she quietly made her way toward the toad… thing.

"MASTER JAKEN!" she yelled.

The small youkai cried out jumping up quickly resulting in his head roughly meeting a low lying tree branch.

"Silly master Jaken, the suns already up!" she chirped as she skipped happily toward her lord.

Sesshoumaru could barely hold his icy mask as he watched the old toad rub the growing bump on his head, all the while grumbling under his breath.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru shot the toad a look promising death if he were to repeat his mumbled complaints about the child.

"Gather the supplies, we leave shortly." He stood swiftly walking from the camp.

"Yes my lord, of course my lord forgive this humble servant" Jaken frantically called as he scurried around the camp.

Rin "helped" Jaken pack up there supplies, strapping them onto Ah-un.

When the fire was put out and everything was ready Sesshoumaru quietly lead them back to the foot path. His mind kept wandering as they walked, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt this distracted. It was troublesome really, years of practice held his emotionless mask in place, only slipping when extreme anger took hold of his beast.

The trio walked through out the morning, traveling the borders of the western lands to insure the safety of those who called his lands home. Late morning found them letting Ah-un and Rin catch a cold drink in a small bubbling stream. Sesshoumaru stood watch as his ward splashed the much larger dragon earning a snuff of disapproval from the beast. The wind blew wiping the ice lords hair sending it dancing behind him in a silvery mass. The Inu-youkai's eyes narrowed dangerously as he caught the scent of his bastard brother quickly approaching. As the small group came within eye sight of the demon lord he let a low warning growl sound from his throat.

The Miko Kagome stopped staring curiously back at him as Inuyasha brashly approached his half brother sword drawn and waving in the air like usual.

Rin having finally spotted the trouble, let a huge grin spread quickly across her face as she darted passed the fuming hanyou toward Kagome and Shippo.

Sesshoumaru sighed, this was one of the few times that he believed Rin simply lost her mind, running right in front of a brazen hanyou. I mean really! Sesshoumaru took note that the slayer and Monk were missing from the group, but his idiot brothers apparent mate was traveling with him, along with Kagome. _'perfect, now there are two Miko's traveling with my twit half brother.' _

Rin skid to a stop right in front of Kagome's legs, her huge grin causing Kagome to smile in return. "Hello Kagome-san!" Rin said while she bounced up and down on her toes.

"Hi Rin!" Kagome patted the girls head and set Shippo down to talk with her, she loved the girl she really did, but it was hard to pay attention to her when two of the most powerful demons are busy flexing there muscles.

Kagome sighed, it was strange, the stoic demon lord was never violent when he encountered just one of the old group, or even all but Inuyasha. Of course he was never exactly friendly toward anyone, Kagome was always surprised if he didn't just walk on by her or the others.

Another sigh escaped her lips as she watched Sesshoumaru hurl Inuyasha into a large tree. After she had made the wish on the jewel everything had changed, of course she knew it would, that just didn't make it any easier.

She had worded the wish perfectly, it hadn't been selfish in the least, and so the jewel of four souls was forever gone. Everyone even ones she may have still considered enemies, had benefited from the wish. She looked down, wondering if Rin had been effected in anyway.

Kikyo had been given another chance, a new soul took over her body, giving Kagome her piece back, although the older Miko had a new soul, she was still the same person. Inuyasha and Kikyo we're married and mated within a week of Naraku's defeat. Sango and Miroku had taken the recovering Kohaku back to there Tajiya village and began to rebuild, and of course they were married too. The couples first child was due within the next two months.

Kagome's reasoning for the well closing varied for weeks, but finally she decided it was because Shippo needed a family, and even though Inuyasha or even Sango and Miroku would have taken the kit in.. he would not have been has happy has he was with his adopted mother.

Sesshoumaru received his arm back, which Kagome figured, had been quite a shock to the icy demon, of course he had never brought the matter up. Kagome had no hard feelings toward Kikyo, in the back of her mind and even in her heart she knew that they belonged together. Kagome had often thought about being with Inuyasha after the journey was over, but it had always come back to one thing, he would always see Kikyo in her.

Alive and full of hope Kikyo opened up and became much more friendly toward Inuyasha's friends, her sister Kaede had passed away some months before the destruction of Naraku. Kagome and Kikyo had taken up the job of the village Miko's, Kagome had been surprised at first but the two got along quite well and she soon felt as the last of her romantic feelings toward Inuyasha slipped away.

Everyone was happy, that was the purpose of the wish after all, Kagome sometimes felt a little alone or unhappy, but she hadn't included herself in the wish, in order to make it unselfish.

"Rin"

The cold tone of the Taiyoukai's voice brought Kagome from her thoughts. Golden pools of molten lava locked with turbulent seas of blue. Kagome gasped, as the demon turned and walked away, there had been so much emotion in his eyes, so many questions, it had been brief but she was sure of what she had witnessed.

'_so_' the young Miko thought _'Lord ice burg does have emotions other than anger and "Die Inuyasha!". _ Kagome smiled and waved at the young girl as she bounded back toward her already walking lord.

Kagome eyed Inuyasha sitting against the same tree she had watched Sesshoumaru throw him into numerous times. Kikyo fussed over him as he sat with a very child like pout on his face, his ears flattened against his head in annoyance.

"Arrogant bastard what the hell was that about!" Inuyasha fumed

"You're the one that walked over there waving your sword around Inu" Kagome teased

"Kagome!" Inuyasha looked flabbergasted. "Who's damn side are you on! He's a bastard! I was protecting you guys!"

Kikyo shot Kagome a look that said 'oh please he was protecting us was he?' the two girls broke out in giggles as Inuyasha sat gapping like a fish.

"Idiot" Shippo mumbled as he climbed back onto Kagome's shoulder.

The group dusted off and headed back on there way. 

Sesshoumaru led his group, increasingly annoyed with his idiot half brother. _'how dare he accuse this Sesshoumaru of looking for him! As if I would waste my time seeking out that disgrace.' _he snarled viciously as he pushed all thoughts of Inuyasha and his pests to the back of his mind.

The day went on as usual after that, nothing out of the ordinary. The sun was making its slow descent from the sky when Sesshoumaru finally came to a stop. Jaken was so relived thinking his lord wished to find a camp site, his poor legs were so sore!

"My lord I'll begin gathering fire wood!" he said. Bowing like he always did he began to totter off into the woods.

"Jaken"

"Yes my lord!" Jaken squeaked, frantically thinking back to what he had just done, had he offended his lord?!

"Take Rin into the forest, something is not right" was Sesshoumaru's only reply as he made his way toward the scent of his brother and the two Miko's blood.

Moving gracefully at a quick but not hurried pace Sesshoumaru weaved in and out of the trees and shrubbery of the forest. He came to a field and stopped just out of sight. There was his idiot brother waving his sword around once again, but after a closer look Sesshoumaru saw he was protecting something, or someone for that matter.

The two Miko's stood on either side of Inuyasha firing away into a group of Rogue youkai as Inuyasha sliced down any that got to close to be targeted by a bow. The small female they were protecting sat behind them with the tiny kit growling and throwing rocks at the assailants. When they had finished off the group Inuyasha turned and roughly helped the small onna up from her resting spot.

The woman's hood fell back revealing knee length hair, its color similar to tropical waters, the highlights bright and colorful like the shallow waters, and the under layers dark and foreboding as the deep sea. Her brilliant pearl eyes shimmered with the setting sun, reflecting the colors of the sky in her normally stark white iris's.

Delicate but graceful flowing wings fluttered in slight agitation as she looked around the field she had been sitting in just moments before her attack.

Shock flickered across the demon lords normally composed face before his eyes narrowed dangerously as he stepped out of the field, that was no ningen that was Tenshi and Sesshoumaru had some things to say to that twit of a sprite before he slowly killed her.

Tenshi smiled at her saviors, she was a little wary of the hanyou, but figured she was safe with the two friendly Miko's in control. She looked around at her feet and smiled when the small fox youkai tugged at her kimono.

"Is this yours fairy-san" Shippo asked innocently.

Smiling and nodding she took the small wreath of flowers and placed it back on her head, the baby's breath tugging small strands out of place making her look tousled.

"Thank you little kit!" she smirked at the child's blush. "My name is Tenshi!" she said to the others. They introduced themselves politely.

Kagome was shocked, all this time in the feudal era and she had never ever seen a fairy.. Or whatever she was. She smiled as Inuyasha gave the poor woman the third degree asking why she was attacked by so many youkai.

Tenshi opened her mouth to reply when all the color drained from her pretty peach face. Her eyes widening in disbelief she made a mad dash for Inuyasha quickly placing him in between her and the irate Taiyoukai.

"Tenshi" he snarled dangerous fangs glinting as he bared them toward the group.

"Why hello Sesshoumaru-sama long time no see, I… I… hmmm what was I going to say… oh yes! Your looking lovely today my lord!… where is young Rin I'm just dying to see.."

"ENOUGH" Sesshoumaru roared.

The tiny sprite 'eeped!' and ducked back down behind the hanyou she was praying would protect her.

"Sesshoumaru what's the big idea!? How do you know Tenshi? What the hell did she do to you!?" Inuyasha's mouth really would get him in trouble one day.

"Did she tell you why all those youkai were after her Inuyasha you fool."

Inuyasha glared at his half brother, "honestly I don't care if she burned a village, if you don't like her that means I do!" he growled arrogantly.

Kikyo rolled her eyes sighing and looking toward Kagome, who, just shrugged.

Tenshi smiled and clapped her hands excitedly! "See! I'm not so bad! The Hanyou likes me Sesshoumaru-sama why cant you!" she gasped when Sesshoumaru's poison whip snapped an inch away from her face.

"That vile sprite, that you hide behind you _brother_, is wanted in the west, there's an award on her head for aiding in the death of 3 soldiers." he seethed with anger.

"Feh." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Snarling Sesshoumaru towered over him, "YOU half breed, mock the deaths of youkai that protect your home lands and your people?!" venom dripped from his mouth as he spoke.

Inuyasha looked as if he was having an inner battle, even though he hadn't spent his whole life living in the palace of the western lands, like the prince he rightfully was, it sill meant something to him. It was his youkai instinct to protect the lands of his birth.

Sesshoumaru smirked, slinking closer to the bitch sprite while his brother was confused and the others distracted by the foolish creatures crying. He made a grab for her throat only to grasp a handful of flower petals as she transported herself some yards away, making a mad dash for one of the Miko's. Grabbing Kagome she put a hand over her mouth and pulled a tiny curved dagger from a strap at her leg pressing it against the girls throat. "Just play along so old fluffy stuff doesn't kill me I wont hurt you!" she whispered frantically.

"STAY back or I'll kill the pretty little Miko." Tenshi shouted, effectively freezing Inuyasha and Kikyo in place. Sesshoumaru however let a very rare, predatory grin slip on to his features.

"I said stay back Sesshoumaru-sama" she glared at the stalking Inu nervously.

"This Sesshoumaru cares not for the Miko you hold your blade against, little sprite" he snarled. Momentarily distracted by the hurt look Kagome sent his way.

"Will you let more innocent lives be taken by this sprite of mischief" Sesshoumaru questioned his half brothers group.

Sighing slightly Kagome's inner debate went on.

"_Even though Sesshoumaru's an ignorant ass.. He wouldn't lie, he holds his honor too high.. This fairy thing.. Must have really hurt those people, or helped in there murder some how. Although I wouldn't put it past him to stretch the truth to get his way.."_ Mind made up Kagome gathered her courage.

"She said she wouldn't hurt me, that she's only using me to get away." Kagome yelled.

Smirking Sesshoumaru made a mad dash for the fairy momentarily startled when the vile fairy slid her dagger across the unsuspecting Miko's throat.

He missed Tenshi by mere inches as she jumped and swooped out of the way just in time. Cackling madly she stopped when she was a safe distance from the ground. Her devious nature already forming a plan for some fun in her twisted little mind.

The hanyou was comforting his crying mate who held Kagome's lifeless body in her lap, the poor Inu mutt was looking pretty upset himself while the demon lord paid no mind and glared angrily up at her.

"Sesshoumaru!" Tenshi hissed, "I've asked you on numerous occasions to hear my side of the tail your corrupted guards told you!" he opened his mouth to retort.. "SILENCE" the fuming fairy screamed "Mischief is indeed my game oh great lord of the west" she had to hold back a giggle when his anger bubbled up at her mocking tone. "

"But Sprites have honor, my games are never deadly!"

A low murmured chant filled the camp sight steadily growing louder as the object of Sesshoumaru's fury began to glow a brilliant blue.

"Oh Sesshoumaru-sama so great and noble, you speak of honor and pride, and respect. Respect is earned and should be given when deserved, Truth is what is expect, and when it's told you should not reject this. You care for a human girl, who follows you without question, yet you scorn her race and think them weak! You mock my power great lord of the west it's time that I put you up to a test, Tenshi's game is about to begin! Doomed to repeat the same mistake again! Until you learn of love and loss, of hope and freedom with a cost."

The fairy giggled madly as she circled in the sky.

"If that was some attempt at a rhyme.. Or something clever.. You failed miserably! That didn't even make any sense you Looney fairy! Get down here so I can avenge Kagome!" Inuyasha roared

She smiled sadly at the hanyou before disappearing in a poof of flower petals.

Kagome

_Opening her eyes she gasped at the sight before her, she sat in a beautiful field a roaring water fall set in the backdrop of the scene. Flowers littered the ground in wild sprays of color as the wind blew gently against them. The stars in the sky shown twice as bright as she remembered. _

"_Hello!" Kagome called _

"_Is anyone there!?" _

_Sitting down she pouted slightly, where in the world did Inuyasha and Kikyo go!? Or Shippo for that matter, he never left her side._

_A bush in the distance shook, quickly catching Kagome's attention._

"_Who's there?" she shouted standing up from the soft grass_

_Tenshi walked out with a large smile on her face, plopping down right in front of the gapping Miko._

"_Hello Kagome, sorry about that." she said with a mock pout._

"_Oh my god." Kagome started to panic "I'm dead aren't I!? you really killed me!?" she nearly screamed ._

"_Well, Yes.. And no." Tenshi said rocking back in forth on the ground. _

"_what the hell does that mean? how can I be dead but not?!" images of Kikyo flashed through her head and she began to panic all over again._

"_Well, you are in fact, very much dead." The fairy stopped to watch the girls face fall in defeat. "But I intend to fix that, if you intend to help me of course."_

"_What do you mean" Kagome asked, this fairy really was confusing.._

"_I mean, dear Miko." she giggled "I plan to teach lord fluff and stuff a nice lesson on kindness, love, humans strengths blah blah blah." _

"_And just how do you expect to do that to one of the most powerful youkai alive?" Kagome asked skeptically. _

"_I already cast the spell, now all I need is you Kagome!" she happily clapped her hands a mischievous smile pulling at her lips._

"_Ok.. What did you have in mind."  
_

"_Oh you'll see Kagome, it might take you a couple days to understand, but all that I can tell you is, this, Only you and Sesshoumaru will understand what has happened, what I changed, and so, he will be forced to seek out your aid. Be patient, your companions wont remember that you died, and I would think that they wont remember me either!" she smiled triumphantly._

"_I don't really understand.." Kagome started_

_  
"that's the point dear." Tenshi was getting annoyed, maybe she gave humans to much credit after all._

"_Oh ok.. Well its not as if I really have a choice, If I say no I have to stay dead, just tell me this first.. I wont be living dead will I?" Kagome asked nervously _

"_Oh of course not that's just disgusting!" Tenshi spat _

"_Ok I'll do it.." Kagome had a feeling she might regret this, but what choice did she have._

"_GREAT, absolutely fabulous and don't you worry Kagome I'll keep an eye on this little game of mine, I have the best attention span ever! I promise yo…" her sentence died on her tongue as a pretty fluffy ball floated by her face on the breeze._

"_Yeah great attention span" Kagome mumbled. _

"_Oh well what was I saying dear? Oh never mind yes, well your going to go to sleep now Kagome and when you wake up everything will be fine I promise!" Tenshi fussed around the little Miko before nodding._

"_Good night Kagome."_

"_But I'm not really sleepy…" she said just as her eyes drooped closed and she slumped onto the ground._

"_Yeah" Tenshi sighed, "They always freaking say that." she shot a dreamy look around the field and then skipped toward the forest disappearing into the night. _

Sesshoumaru

The lord of the west had left his brother and his pathetic group with the dead Miko, in Sesshoumaru's opinion it had been a waste, the girl had potential. But he was quickly over it. His brothers wench sat crying over her once enemy while the kit wailed incoherent things into her blood stained kimono.

Sesshoumaru figured the girls death had distracted his brother enough, and out of the little respect he held for the Miko who defeated Naraku he left before Inuyasha started waving his fathers fang around like a baka again.

He found his ward and retainer a few miles away, Rin happily skipped across the field picking flowers and weaving them in to a necklace. As of late her favorite new game was "Making master Jaken prettyful."

Sesshoumaru tried to convince the girl that no amount of flowers could make Jaken.. Pretty.. But of course she had just shrugged and continued on with her game.

Jaken sat near the fire, hundreds of pink yellow and white flowers weaved into his clothing, even his staff and a dangling stream of greenery. As much as the toad complained it was quiet obvious to anyone but said person, that he was fond of the girl.

"Rin"

She stopped in her tracks a huge smile plastered on her face as she ran toward her lord waving madly.

"Hello my lord!" she took a gasp of air before continuing "Rin was just playing make Jaken prettyful even though my lord says Jaken could never be pretty, but I think the flowers help, at least his smell isn't so bad when he has all of Rin's nice flowers on him! But Jaken called me a stupid ningen and he told me that Sesshoumaru-sama would get tired of me and take me to Inuyasha's village again is that true lord Sesshoumaru will you get tired of Rin?" she gasped for air before she began to pout.

Sometimes Sesshoumaru was surprised at the amount of air the young child's lungs could hold. Sighing he patted the girls head.

"go wash up Rin it's time for sleep." he stated emotionlessly

"Hai my lord!" she chirped as she skipped toward the stream.

"Jaken."

"y-yes my lord." Jaken stammered

A loud screech of shock was heard as said toad went flying into a near by bush.

"My lord why do you treat your faithful servant as such" he cried bowing over and over again.

Sesshoumaru ignored him in favor of settling down against a large tree, he was suddenly over come with the urge to sleep as his eyes drifted closed. He tried to fight it, but soon sleep over came the great Taiyoukai.

Laughter rang out over the forest as Tenshi's spell began.

R&R plz .

-Ava


	2. Chapter 2

Deep in the forest far from any known path a fire crackled and popped pushing the cool fall air out of the small camp site. A small little girl lay curled up against her beloved dragon and a tiny servant sat dozing against a fallen tree.

In the shadows of the small groups resting spot the great Taiyoukai of the west began waking from his slumber.

Golden eyes shot open as Sesshoumaru joined the waking world. Confusion flooded his mind as he looked around the camp.

'This is not where we camped last night.' he thought

Scanning the area he began to wonder if the previous day had been a dream, the thought was quickly shut down as the scent of his brothers pack and that blasted fairy carried off his clothing and into the breeze.

'How did we end up back here.' he wondered

The skyline began to turn pink just as it had the previous day. A small growl sounded from the growingly frustrated demon lord as he watch Rin begin to stir.

She sat up quietly rubbing her tiny fists gently against her eyes. A brilliant missing tooth grin spread across her face as she spotted her lord. Wandering quickly to his side she grinned up at him.

Did you sleep well Sesshoumaru-sama?" she questioned him.

"Hn" he answered.

This was no different than any normal day, she greeted him with the same question every morning.. Although it did bother the silent youkai the question nagging in the back of his mind 'how did we get back to this blasted camp?'

He watched Rin begin her morning ritual.. Another thing that was always the same.. But when the small girl took a step toward Jaken to wake him, something she rarely did, Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed

"MASTER JAKEN!" she yelled.

Sesshoumaru watched as Jaken launched once again into the air into the exact same tree branch his head had struck again.

"Silly master Jaken, the suns already up!" she chirped turning to once again skip happily toward her lord.

Sesshoumaru sat watching the same scene unfold, the same exact things that happened the day before.. We're some how happening again.

Kagome

Kagome's eyes drifted open then widened quickly, she wasn't dead! Oh it must have just been a terrible dream! She sat up with a smile on her face only to replace it with a frown seconds later.

In the corner of her and Shippo's small hut was the exact scene she woke up to the previous morning.. Or at least in her dream.

If that was true then Inuyasha would burst into her hut demanding she got up because they were already late. 'three two one..' she mentally counted

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha stormed through the door. "Get up will you we're running late because of you women!" he sent an angry glare toward his mate who in turn rolled her eyes.

"Inuyasha.." she paused "what's going on?" she asked

"Oh man Kagome! We're going to the next village today to get some supplies! We've been talking about it for weeks!" he growled

Kagome sat there wide eyed as Tenshi's words replayed in her mind.

Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru was beyond angry, he knew that irritating fairy had something to do with this, he was almost positive. He led the group the exact same way they went the previous day.

If he was stuck in this lousy day again he'd make sure to throw Inuyasha into that tree a little bit harder.

Not to mention if the day was repeating Tenshi would be rescued later that day by the idiot half breed and his pack.

He'd just make sure to kill her this time.

A smirk played across his lips, yes he would kill the sprite slowly for this headache she was causing.

As they traveled along they soon came to the same spring they spent a moment resting at the day before. Rin happily bounced down the small hill pulling the dragon behind her.

Sesshoumaru watched as the small girl replayed the same actions again splashing the dragon.

Sesshoumaru looked up the road with a bored expression on his face as Inuyasha raced forward waving his sword like he always did. 'baka' Sesshoumaru growled

He watched his young ward again run past the hanyou and to the young onna and her kit.

Focusing more on his brother he snarled in his direction "didn't you have enough yesterday pup" he glared at Inuyasha's confused expression

"What the hell is wrong with you people!" Inuyasha yelled "I haven't seen you in weeks you idiot! First Kagome and now you, have you people last your minds" he said as he pointed their fathers fang from Kagome back to the Taiyoukai.

That caught Sesshoumaru's attention 'So the Miko realizes we repeat the same day.' he quirked a brow toward Kagome as once again amber eyes locked with blue.

"Is that so Miko." Sesshoumaru questioned.

"umm" Kagome fidgeted with the ties of her kimono under the watchful eyes of the Taiyoukai

"Look Sesshoumaru-sama I think we should have a little talk" Kagome stated boldly, then quickly looked down.

"YOU HAVE LOST YOUR MIND" Inuyasha yelled as he readied his attack on Sesshoumaru

"Inuyasha.." Kagome yelled.

The hanyou's ears plastered to his head as he turned to look at Kagome's angry face.

"SIT"

Kikyo hid a snicker behind her hand as she walked toward her friend. Reaching out to Shippo she scooped him up then smiled warmly at Rin.

"Why don't I tell you a story while Kagome talks with Sesshoumaru-sama and while uncle Inuyasha sits in that hole?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm not that brats uncle!" came the stuffy yell from Inuyasha

"SIT"

Kikyo sat down with the two young one's and watched as Kagome slowly, and cautiously made her way toward the demon lord. 'Some things going on' she thought, something felt off, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Sesshoumaru watched as the Miko approached him, eyeing Inuyasha's mate carefully he turned to Jaken.

"Go sit with Rin."

"WHAT!? But my lord I…"

"Jaken"

The small youkai sighed "Yes my lord." and headed toward his ward.

"Lord Sesshoumaru" Kagome pulled his attention back to her.

"What is this trickery Miko"

"Umm well I think Tenshi has something to do with it.." she said… it wasn't a lie.. Not really, of course she new Tenshi was behind it.

"Hn"

The more Kagome stood there the angrier she became, Sesshoumaru had carelessly sacrificed her life in order to get the crazy fairy.. And on top of that he missed.

Sesshoumaru watched as the scent of Kagome's anger grew thicker and thicker her cheeks tinting pink as she looked at him with turbulent sea blue eyes.

"YOU!" she screamed suddenly.

"You got me killed! What the hell we're you thinking that crazy fairy had a dagger to my throat and you didn't even stop to think!" she was pissed.

"I did think about it Miko, I quickly decided your pathetic ningen life was not worth letting Tenshi escape."

Inuyasha and the others looked on, utterly confused expressions plastered on there faces..

"What are they talking about!?" Shippo asked

"Feh who knows, I think they've both finally cracked." Inuyasha scratched his ear.

Kikyo and Rin remained quiet watching with curious expressions as Kagome charged at the demon lord only to be swiftly flipped over his shoulder.

Kagome landed in the dirt. Growling she stood up dusting the dirt off her now sore behind.

"You can't just go around deciding who lives and who dies! I have people who depend on me I'm sorry if you don't lord stuffy one." Kagome's eyes widened as soon as she said it she instantly regretted it.

Sesshoumaru slammed her into the nearest tree, ironically enough, the same one he was about to throw Inuyasha into.

"What did you say onna." he hissed into her ear.

"Um.. Well you see.. I was just saying how I thought it would be best to try and find that um what's her name.. oh yes Tenshi.. I'm sure she has some answers for us!"

"Oh was that all you said.." Growling viciously in the terrified girls face he released her.

"And where exactly did you find the wench and save the day." he glared straight at Kagome.

"We'll excuse me if I would have known shed mess everything up this much I wouldn't have asked Inuyasha to save her!" she growled back

"I highly doubt you could leave anyone for death Miko!" he snarled

"I could leave you for death!" she shot back, once again eyes widening.

Sesshoumaru's eyes bleed red as he made his way toward the infuriating onna only to be stopped by Rin's little hand tugging at his sash.

"My lord, Rin is confused." she stated simply.

Everyone watched in awe as Sesshoumaru immediately reacted to the girls touch, the red leaking from his eyes.

He glared toward Kagome then looked down to Rin.

"Rin go play with the kit, we're going to find a fairy."

A/N: yep I got this idea from watching that movie ground hogs day, I thought it could be a deviously funny Fanfiction so here we are.. And with that said I should also I say

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie ground hogs day, I make no money from writing this story.

R&R!

3 Ava


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru followed behind Kagome as she led the misfit group toward the exact spot Tenshi had been attacked.

Glancing back nervously she eyed the Taiyoukai and then Inuyasha, he was mad, and confused, but then so was she.

Inuyasha shot a glare toward Kagome, with a 'humf' she turned away and continued her march toward the field. All the while mumbling about arrogant puppies, and stuck up cold Taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru heard every word but hid his smirk, the onna had spirit he'd give her that at least.

As they neared the clearing the sound of humming could be heard.

Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance as he pushed past Kagome into the field. Snarling he lifted Tenshi up by her neck squeezing her wind pipe closed.

"Sesshoumaru, I wouldn't do that if you ever want to move on from this day" she choked out.

Growling in frustration once again, he loosened his hold on the wretched fairy in his claws.

"Speak" he ordered.

"Yes well, about that, exactly what would you like me to speak of?" she smirked

His hands tightened around her throat once again.

"Oh yes yes.. You want to talk about the game!" Tenshi squeaked

"Do not toy with me fairy."

"Oh Sesshoumaru you can't kill me in my own game, it'll all just disappear and then you and poor Kagome will be stuck with me in.. well in no where.. Until its time to start again!"

Looking over his shoulder toward the Miko he shot her a questioning look, she stared heatedly back toward him an evil smirk crossing her lips.

"Kill her." Kagome shrugged, "After all I died yesterday, its someone let someone else have a go today." she said as her smirk grew wider.

"Oh Dear." Tenshi sputtered as Sesshoumaru's claws pierced her throat.

Then everything went black.

Kagome found herself sitting in the same beautiful field on the same pleasant rock, looking at the same pretty flowers she had the previous day after her death.

Sighing, she looked around and was surprised to see Sesshoumaru walking towards her.

"Where are we Miko?" he questioned.

"The same place I went when you got me killed yesterday." She huffed. Crossing her arms and looking away she tried to ignore the arrogant Inu next to her.

"So we are dead?" he questioned again.

She glared toward him then sighed. "I don't think so, I mean we could be I suppose, but I think this is just part of Tenshi's little 'Game'."

"Hn."

After a moment a smile slipped across Kagome's face, "At least I got to see the look of shock she had on her face when you killed her."

"Indeed" Sesshoumaru expertly avoided a chuckle.

Kagome looked back at him, he didn't laugh, but amusement danced in his golden depths.

A few minutes passed when the same bush began to move and Tenshi walked up huffing and grumbling all the way.

"You know, this is the worst part of my games, do you know how many times I've been killed?" she glared toward the Taiyoukai.

"Now we have to sit here until it's time for tomorrow!" her blue hair flew about her as she plopped to the ground without any grace.

"Don't even try to kill me here Sesshoumaru, you can't"

"Why do we have to come here? I don't understand, it's your game after all" Kagome commented dryly.

"Hmfp Well I'm sorry I cant control time, I'm not a kami! I'm just a fairy after all." she glowered

"Hope your satisfied Sesshoumaru now we're stuck for hours In this place." Tenshi motioned around the field.

"It was rather amusing." he stated his cold expression still in place.

Tenshi stuck her tongue out at him grumpily.

"How long do we have to keep.. Doing whatever we're doing Tenshi?" Kagome asked.

"The world will repeat that day until Lord Sesshoumaru learns his lesson!" she said proudly.

"Great, just freaking perfect, I'm going to be stuck in this horrid day until 'oh icy one' learns his lesson, I'll be 90 years old by then!" Kagome muttered.

Sesshoumaru shot her a glare, but chose not to speak.

"Mhmm you could very well be that old by then Kagome, but once he learns his lesson I'll be sure to ask the kami's to restore your age, after all your friends might notice if after one day for them you turn 90!" she cackled madly as she slapped her knee.

"What lesson does he have to learn Tenshi" Kagome sighed, she already had an idea of what it was, but she was beginning to get bored.

"Well, the value of love, kindness, friendship, for starters, oh and of course listening skills are a must, oh and I'd like him to realize humans aren't weak!" she said nodding her head vigorously.

"Oh is that all." Kagome moaned.

"Well I suppose I would settle for the Value of selfless love.. And the human's aren't weak thing.. That has got to stay! Some of my favorite people have always been humans! They take jokes much better than youkai!" Tenshi smiled toward Kagome.

'Great I just have to teach Sesshoumaru how to selflessly love someone, and prove that humans aren't weak! Maybe I really will be 90 by the time this is done, or maybe it'll never end.' with that thought a horrified expression made its way onto Kagome's face, maybe she'd be stuck in this nightmare forever.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was thinking something totally different.

'How dare she seek to change this Sesshoumaru, I'm a worthy leader, my lands are safe and protected, my people our housed and fed. What does this Sesshoumaru need love for, a trivial emotion, how ridiculous.

"Well its time to go! You guys just remember, you don't have to save me in this game! So you go do whatever you think will benefit you, and get you out of here and on with your own exciting life! Oh and don't worry, you can't die you'll just end up here.. But please don't I hate this stupid field." Tenshi grumbled as she waved her arms.

Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru woke with a start, eyes darting around the camp site he'd been in the last three mornings. A snarl ripped through his throat. Standing he quickly made his decision.

"Jaken" he growled.

Jaken jumped hitting his head on the same branch three days in a row now, Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "Jaken, watch Rin, I will be gone for the duration of the day."

"Hai.. My lord, Of course your humble servant.." Jaken was cut short as Sesshoumaru made his way out of the camp effectively stepping on the toad.

Kagome.

Kagome's eyes flew open, looking around her hut she let out a low frustrated moan. Seconds later Inuyasha burst in yelling at her to, once again, get up. She glared at the Hanyou..

"Inuyasha! Just go without me I had a bad dream, I didn't sleep well all night long." she lied, trying to be as dramatic as she could.

"Kagome are you alright?" Kikyo called from the door.

"Yes Kikyo I'll be ok, I just need some rest is all."

"Ok Kagome Inuyasha and I will make the short journey alone, I'm sure we'll be fine.. Would you like us to take Shippo with us so you can get some sleep?" Kikyo asked.

Smirking beneath her blanket Kagome did a mental "YES!"

"If you don't mind, that would be great!" Kagome answered.

"Bye mama!" Shippo hugged her chest tightly, "Get some sleep don't worry about Kikyo me and Inuyasha will protect her!" Shippo puffed out his chest as he walked out the door, causing Kagome to giggle.

When they finally left Kagome smirked to herself, if she was going to be stuck in this day, she'd do whatever the she wanted.

R&R plz .

-Ava


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshoumaru quickly made his way toward the village of Edo, quiet confidant that he would make it before Inuyasha's pack left. He needed to speak with the infuriating Miko, without the distraction of his brash half brother or his mate.

He smirked as he made it to the edge of the forest, masking his aura perfectly. He watched curiously as the Miko waved off Inuyasha, Kikyo and the kit. They made there way quickly out of the village and Sesshoumaru would have sworn he saw a triumphant smirk on Kagome's face as she turned and walked back into her hut.

Kagome smiled to herself as she flopped down onto her bed, pulling her soft warm blanket up over her body. Closing her eyes a blissful sigh escaped her lips.

"Miko." Sesshoumaru's cold voice rang out

"AHH" Kagome jumped at the sound of the Taiyoukai's voice.

"What the hell Sesshoumaru!" she shot him a glare.

"Did you intend to lay in bed everyday in hopes that this nightmare would end?" he asked a sarcastic tone lingering in his voice.

"I was hoping you could go fall in love and whatever by yourself." she grumbled.

"Hn. Fall in love with an onna who would not remember me in the morn? Highly unlikely Miko, even one with your limited intelligence should have thought of this."

"You're an ass Sesshoumaru" she seethed as she pulled the blankets back over her head.

"Miko."

"Go away."

"Miko"

"Go away."

"Kagome." he growled his patients.

"FINE!" she growled back, finally sitting up.

"What is it that you plan to do anyways Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn."

"You are so frustrating." she glared at him.

"Well get out so I can get dressed."

Sending the Miko one finally look promising her a slow death should she return to bed, he exited the hut to wait for her.

'Reduced to waiting for a pathetic human.'

Kagome emerged from her hut looking slightly flustered scanning the area for Sesshoumaru, her eyes finally landed on the well, he was casually leaning against.

"What's the plan my lord?" she asked sarcastically.

Sesshoumaru studied the onna for a second before returning his gaze to the sky. For once the Taiyoukai was at a loss, he wasn't sure what to do, where to go. He mulled it over in his mind before an idea clicked.

"Miko, come we're going to see a witch."

Kagome watched him carefully as she stood to follow him, he hadn't sounded to pleased about going to see this "witch". She couldn't help but think of Tenshi.. She had decided to blame that one on Sesshoumaru, after all if he wanted the fairy caught, he should have spread the word a little farther.

The anger and frustration was practically rolling off the Taiyoukai in waves as they continued there walk toward a distant mountain. It was putting her on edge.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru's eye brow quirked slightly, the sudden non sarcastic use of his title was unexpected, but welcome, maybe the Miko was learning her place.

"yes?" he answered.

"Is there something I should know about this witch we're going to see.." she asked

"Hn"

"Seriously, am I going to die again today, I just want to prepare for it!" she huffed.

"I highly doubt you will "die" today Miko, unless you chose to annoy me further."

Sticking her tongue out at the back of his arrogant head she decided she could be just as silent as he could.

Sesshoumaru smirked, he couldn't help but wonder if it was healthy to gain this much pleasure from irritating the Miko.

They walked in silence for a short time before Kagome once again cracked.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes Miko." he sighed.

"Are we there yet?"

"Miko have I stopped walking and announced our arrival?"

"No, but.."

"Hn."

"How much farther then?"

Sesshoumaru was sure he had felt his eye twitch..

"Not much farther."

"oh."

Finally after hours of walking they came to the base of the mountain.

Kagome hesitated as she looked toward the path, if you could even call it a path. She began fidgeting enviously as she looked on.

Sesshoumaru stopped sensing her worry.

"What is it." he asked.

"That path doesn't look safe.."

"You can not die here Kagome."

"…yeah.."

"Stay close, you will not fall."

"ok.."

Her nervous aura didn't dissipate, he hadn't expected it to, she didn't trust him. Half way up the mountain the path began to thin even more.

"Sesshoumaru.. Why would she want her home to be so inaccessible.." she questioned.

"She doesn't enjoy company."

"oh.."

"Sesshoumaru..?"

"Miko…"

"never mind."

The air began thinning quickly, as they drew closer and closer to the top. Kagome was having a hard time focusing, let alone making sure she was walking straight. Her head felt like it was spinning, but she refused to voice it to the cold Taiyoukai.

Forcing her feet to move she continued following him up farther into the mountain. She suddenly felt her mind grow foggy the sensation of falling jerking her body, but leaving her unable to react.

She felt something hard ram into her side, and briefly wondered if she had hit the bottom of the towering mountain.

"Miko." an icy voice cut through her voice.

Kagome struggled to open her eyes, finally winning the internal battle. "Sesshoumaru??" she asked quietly.

He glared down at the infatuating Miko "Why did you not tell this Sesshoumaru you were struggling onna?" he half growled.

"Why would I do that!?" she yelled back, completely catching the demon off guard. "So you could just complain about weak humans and what pest we ar.."

Sesshoumaru silenced her the only way he knew how.

He dropped her.

"What the heck was that for!?" she screamed.

"We have arrived."

Mumbled curses could be heard as she dusted herself off, 'arrogant stuffy ice lord youkai and his superior attitude'

"If you are quite done Miko."

Kagome shot a glare toward the Taiyoukai as she followed him toward a rickety old hut.

The air around the hut smelled interesting to say the least.. The scent of herbs and other unknown materials drifted through the cracks of the old hut. Sighing Sesshoumaru knocked on the door.

Cursing could be heard as the "clink" of vials hitting the floor sounded out. The poor excuse for a door opened up and a white haired extremely grumpy looking old Inu-youkai stepped out.

A smile grew across her face as she launched herself at the horrified demon lord. "OHHH my little sesshy-pup has come to visit his old aunt! I was starting to think you forgot about poor little old me up on this mountain!" she cried dramatically.

Kagome stood mouth agape as she watched the old Inu fuss over Sesshoumaru, a look of pure hatred and annoyance plastered on the stoic lords face.

"Onna." he growled.

"Oh Sesshoumaru! It's been years!" she clapped excitedly.

Kagome would have felt a little bad for him, but if he really hadn't seen his own aunt in years.. It was his own fault.

"Woman stop this a once."

The old woman stopped, a slight pout crossing her face.

"I know why you're here Sesshoumaru." she sighed.

"How is that possible." Kagome asked.

The old Youkai looked Kagome over with a frown, after a moment of her intense scrutiny the old woman nodded in approval.

"Tenshi is an old friend of mine!" she chirped happily.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You know of her trickery.." Sesshoumaru growled

"Calm down pup!" she smacked his arm in mock anger.

Kagome hid a giggle behind her hand, it was just to funny hearing the huge Taiyoukai referred to as 'pup'.

"Tenshi is harmless, but I can't help you, she made me promise, and I owe her a life debt, yes indeed I do!" she said nodding.

Sesshoumaru didn't buy it. But if there was one thing Inu youkai didn't do, it was questioning there elders.. As much as he hated it, his instincts wouldn't allow it.

"Very well." he growled again.

Kagome said her goodbyes politely as Sesshoumaru began to storm down the mountain, even more anger wiping out around him. Catching up to him, Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

"Do tell what you find so funny Miko." he snarled.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, its just, don't you think that anyone that could have possibly helped us out of this mess.. Tenshi has already taken care of.. In one way or another."

"Hn."

It was possible, His own aunt had been swayed already. He wasn't sure how much more he could take, it had only been three days and he was already on the verge of losing control of his demon.

"We rest here until.. We get sent back." he growled.

"Oh.. Ok."

Kagome sat down against a large rock, she wasn't sure how to get out of this mess, the only known way was for Sesshoumaru to discover the things Tenshi had said. A sigh escaped her lips, she was suddenly getting very tired.

"Same plan tomorrow?" she asked

When he just stared at her, instead of answer she sighed shaking her had at his arrogance.

"I'll play sick, again, I guess if you don't show, I get to spend the whole day in bed!" she said with a smile.

Sesshoumaru watched as the girl drifted off to sleep, as if he would allow her to lay in bed all day while he was forced to deal with this!

R&R plz .

-Ava


	5. Chapter 5

And so it went on. Kagome played sick every morning, and Sesshoumaru waited for his brothers small pack to leave the village.

For the first few days they just wandered, unsure of what they were suppose to do. They talked about it, well Kagome talked about it, Sesshoumaru just chose to listen, only chiming in when he disagreed.

Kagome couldn't stand the silence so to avoid it, she talked non stop about her child hood, her friends, family, anything to keep the quiet away. She was growing tired of the game as well, she wanted to get back to her normal life.

The days turned to weeks…

Repeat day number 16..

Sesshoumaru woke in that same blasted camp site with the same stupid trees and shrubbery. Jaken snored the same aggravating tune, and Rin stirred as the same rays of dawn snuck into the clearing.

Sesshoumaru's beast was pulling at his internal chains, begging for freedom. A sadistic smile over took his normally emotionless face.

"JAKEN!"

He watched with ever growing annoyance as Jaken hit the same blasted tree branch, and spewed the same slew of curses.

"Watch Rin, and stay put." he snarled.

Once he was on the road, he turned and went the opposite direction he normally did, far away from Edo.

His mind was a whirlwind of emotions.

_For sixteen days I've repeated the same horrid day, woke in the same camp, fought with that insane Miko, listened to her blabber._

_I've saved her life five times in sixteen days, even though she wouldn't have died! I couldn't let her!_

_This Sesshoumaru is growing weak._

_In the last three hundred and eighty four hours, I have died eleven times. This Sesshoumaru does not DIE! _

_I have spent two hundred hours listening to that blasted fairy whine about that ridiculous field. This Sesshoumaru has endured every life experience and memory that damned Miko could possibly have. How can one talk so much! Does her jaw never tier?!_

By the time Sesshoumaru had completed his mind rant his eyes had bleed completely red.

Another un-natural smile pulled across his face.

He was to far gone, his beast was in control, Sesshoumaru would have his revenge on anything or anyone in his path.

A brilliant light filled the area as he transformed into his true form.

Bounding toward the nearest village Sesshoumaru let out a howl of victory.

Kagome

She was beyond pissed. Again she had played sick.. For the fifteenth time, but this was the first time that idiot Taiyoukai had been late!

Her anger quickly turned to worry.

_What if he got out of here without me? _

_What if Tenshi forgot about me and I'm stuck here forever? _

Her worry over herself quickly turned to worry over Sesshoumaru, Tenshi had only said they couldn't die, not they couldn't be harmed. Kagome had found that out the sixth day when she fell breaking her wrist in the process. Sure it had healed the next morning, but she had to endure the pain the whole day.

Just as she began to panic a brilliant white light flashed then everything went dark.

Opening her eyes she found herself in the same tedious field.

_Great! I've died thirteen times now, and this time I have no freaking clue how it happened!_

She watched as Sesshoumaru approached and almost began crying as her laughter rang out, her body shaking in joy at the sight of the Taiyoukai walking towards her.

His hair was in utter disarray, debris littered his entire body. Chunks of dirt clung to his once pristine silver hair, and what could have been wood splinters stuck out of his clothing in mass quantities.

"What.. the hell.. happened to you" she gasped out between her fit of laughter.

Just as Sesshoumaru was about to answer, Tenshi came storming up.

"SESSHOUMARU!" she screeched.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! WHAT EXACTLY WERE YOU DOING!?" Tenshi cried flailing her arms about.

Kagome's laughter began anew.

"It's not funny Kagome!" Tenshi pouted

"Ask him what he did!" she cried

Kagome fought to get her giggles under control, she was sure by the look on Sesshoumaru's face, if she could be, she would be dead by now.

"What did you do" Kagome hiccupped.

"This Sesshoumaru released a very pent up desire." he stated simply.

Tenshi gapped at his statement.

"HE!" she said pointing at the demon.

"Ravaged the whole country side of Japan!"

"Not a hut or tree did he leave standing!" she cried.

Now, any other time Kagome would have been mortified at the careless destruction of life. But the knowledge that, in the morning, everything would be reset, Kagome couldn't help but snicker.

Tenshi stared unbelieving toward the girl.

"You're a MIKO! You shouldn't laugh!" she cried again

Kagome ignored the annoying fairy in favor of watching Sesshoumaru pick splinters and leafs out of his hair.

"Why did you do that Sesshoumaru?" she asked, trying her very best to look serious, and hold her giggle.

"It was pleasing." was his simple answer, amusement and triumph dancing in his golden gaze.

"Pleasing huh?" Kagome snickered.

She knew damn well why he did it. It had pissed Tenshi off, and probably, if her sobs of frustration had anything to do with it, gotten her into trouble.

"Couldn't you have waited until later, we'll be in this damn field for hours now." Kagome sighed.

Sesshoumaru was a bit surprised that the Miko wasn't angry, and even more surprised by her laughter.

"Want some help?" she offered.

Of course he didn't reply, he shouldn't have to ask for the females aid, he was a lord, it was just expected.

Shrugging Kagome made her way toward him and began removing the chunks of wood and greenery from the back of the Taiyoukai.

She was silent as she helped him in his task her mind wandering to the past weeks. Since the day Sesshoumaru had joined forces to defeat Naraku she hadn't thought of Sesshoumaru as an enemy.

She hadn't thought of him as a friend by any means, he was to cold for her tastes, to quiet and proper.

But now that she'd been forced to spend the last sixteen days with the Taiyoukai her opinion was beginning to change.

Although he could still be ruthless, he did in fact have emotions. He didn't wear them on his face like most people, but when he was angry, amused, or pleased.. His golden eyes gave it away quickly.

He was educated, of course he didn't match her knowledge in some things, but in others he surpassed her with ease. It was nice to have a conversation with someone who could grasp what she was talking about, or at least keep up if it was something knew to him.

Yes Kagome was starting to think of the cold demon lord as a friend.

Sesshoumaru sighed, he hadn't thought about how long they would be stuck in this field, his only concern had been angering the fairy.

He had been angry, annoyed, and most definitely not finished killing yet.. But the Miko who was currently busy pulling stray splinters from his hair.. Was calming him.

She didn't smell like any human he'd ever encountered. As soon as humans reached maturity they began to acquire the faint sent of death and decay, sweat and hard labor.

But this Miko smelled as fresh as a toddler, the only way he could explain it was a spring scent.. But not floral like most would imagine, hers was different, much like a vineyard with new fruit growing.

An aspect that could only be explained as time itself lingered intertwining with her, it was unlike anything Sesshoumaru had ever come across, and he could honestly say, hers was the first scent since his mothers, to utterly calm him.

It was frustrating really, that his human slip of a woman, had captured his mind so easily. His beast howled for her, hungered for her body and her soul, but he would never allow it..

Kagome shifted positions moving to Sesshoumaru's side. After settling herself on the grass she began pulling the small splinters from the side of his hair.

Sesshoumaru watched as she worked, this certainly had to be the quietest he had ever witnessed the Miko. She was very engrossed in her futile task of removing the foreign objects residing in his hair and clothing.

She looked exhausted, and the faint smell of sickness was beginning to show its self. Growling in annoyance at this revelation he stopped the Miko's hand.

"Sleep." He commanded simply.

Before he even knew what had occupied Kagome mumbled "Mmk" and slumped down onto his leg.

"night Sesshoumaru." she whispered

A very stunned demon lord sat looking down at the girl cuddled up in his lap.

R&R plz .

-Ava


End file.
